Hold On
by Sirenic Griffin
Summary: They all gave something up for her, for she loves them... maybe a bit too much. Now she refuses to let anybody else give up their own dreams. R&R.


**Hold On,

* * *

**"I thought you were Smart Ames." The blue haired girl blinked as a girl stomped up to her - eyes blazing furiously. The words that came from her throat were unbidden. Uncalled for. She didn't have any control over them. 

"I... I am..." She whispered, hating the way her voice sounded so... weak.

"Then WHY?" The girl almost shouted. She was angry. That was definitely understandable. Ami had never, ever, seen her friend this angry before. The girl took a step towards a wall and howled, letting her frustrations go at once.

"Why what?" She whispered she asked her shoulder's going up, a natural defence to protect herself. Her friend let out a loud sigh and allowed herself to visibly relax.

"Ami. Usagi might be destined to rule us all but that doesn't mean we have to put our futures on hold for her." Ami visibly shrunk away, like she'd been hit.

"What... what do you mean?" The girl looked her, her green eyes, almost smiling.

"Minako, she wants to be an idol on her own turf even though millions of children adore her as Sailor V, She could be - she won the contest after all, she could've been a national volleyball player if she hadn't let her Sailor Scout Career get the best of her." Ami watched the girls face move, confused. Where was Makoto going with this.

"And Rei, she could be an excellent singer if she kept up - a good songwriter as well but she didn't. Her Sailor duties took over that part of her life and she abandoned it. She's going to be a priestess - to help Usagi out of course. You know how good Rei is."

"And then there is Setsuna. An asteroid was on a disastrous path towards the moon - on the last day of the Silver Millenia and instead of wasting precious power that her queen would need she moved her own planet to the collision point. Ami, she sacrificed everything - her planet became a dwalf planet that day - for Usagi's line. It was because of that she decided to stand in the gates of time. It became the only remnant of the Pluto left to the world. Ami," With that her bright green eyes met the Ami's blue ones.

"Michiru and Haruka are nomads, they travel like the wind and the waves. That's what they enjoy doing. It wasn't just the search that made them change locations so often, it was because with change a new challenge was discovered; every town had a racetrack with people to beat, every town had an orchestra to show the soul of a true musician. It's paining them to stay here so long." Ami looked at her.

"And do you remember what Hotaru's given up Ami? Huh?" Ami couldn't meet her eyes but Makoto's hands forced her too.

"Ami. I won't let you give up your dream. I know the offer to go to Germany runs out soon and I know you were just going to ignore it and continue on in your second year at highschool but I won't let you. Ami. You are taking that scholarship and following your dream." Ami blinked.

"But you guys need me." She whispered and Makoto sighed.

"Ami, we're holding you down. Your tutoring us in study when we should be learning for ourselves so that you could study as well. For once in your life I ask you to be selfish. Follow your dreams." She stood up upbrutly and began to walk slowly away.

Ami blinked confused.

"She's given up her dreams as well Hermes." Ami spun to see a guy standing beside her. His chocolate brown eyes held a such a deep sorrow as his image flickered for a moment.

"What do you mean Nephrite?" She asked confused and his eyes met hers.

"Have you seen Seth baking as well as she used to?" She shook her head severly and he let out a sad sigh.

"Have you seen her sewing or doing any martial arts training lately or even anything she used to do?" She shook her head throughly.

"The only time she ever got boy-obbessed was with the Starlights but even that wasn't up to her normal standards. " Remembering Andrew Ami nodded.

"Hermes, Seth doesn't even care much about food anymore. She's been offered a place at a culinary school - it was rejected. Her sensei tried to send her to China trials, you remember, and when she said that if she won the chances of her ever returning to Japan for more than a week would be greatly reduced - Serenity had cried for so long, even thinking about losing Seth so she withdrew from the competition, but now Mr. Takenouchi, he's a Olympic Level trainer and thinks she has potential to participate in the Winter Olympics if she trained properly. She really wants this Hermes, but she can't go for it with Serenity as fragile as she is." Ami nodded. Suddenly aware. The faithful senshi was having troubles being Faithful. The Faithful Senshi was on a road headed towards destruction if she kept it up. She would never be able to find a job that would suit Usagi. She could never get married. Nobody could.

Nobody had been on a date since, far before, Chibiusa had arrived. except Minako of course but that date had been by the enemy and didn't count.

If they didn't start following their dreams the path of destruction would be cemented.

Oh dear. That's what Makoto had meant.

"It is unwise to follow somebody so completely that you put yourself at risk of becoming lost. That might be romantic for a story but real life doesn't work that way. Real life needs everybody to follow their dreams for those who forsake them will often become bitter and resent those that they gave them up for." The words stuck in her memory and she shuddered.

Too true.

"Follow your dreams." Nephlite whispered and turned to leave and Ami bit down on her lip.

"How can I see you? Aren't you dead?" She managed to question and his brow wrinkled in amusement.

"Stars don't die Hermes." She glared at him and he shrunk.

"You remember your other duties as Hermes right? Messenger for Gods, yadah yadah, official trickster and... the woman for responsible for transporting the dead to the afterlife. You need to see them to transport them." He smiled and waved a faint goodbye before disappearing into the afternoon. Ami sighed and sat down as her brain processed what she'd been told.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO _

**_Author's Note. _**

Review Please. Tell me if you don't think it's up to scratch. I'd like you to pick my faults apart since I don't have an editor or Beta reader so I do it and since I can only post in the mornings and I was sort of activated to write this I wrote it but have no time for editing. I've reread it but I'd like your honest opinion.


End file.
